


King

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Not between Derek and Stiles), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Derek is a good king, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Innocent Stiles Stilinski, King - Freeform, King Derek Hale, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prisoner Stiles Stilinski, Punishment, Sterek A-Z, Sterek elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Stiles is accused but nothing is what it seems





	King

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> \------Implied and attempted Rape/Non-con----
> 
> Hope you enjoy

The prisoner was thrown to the floor, to kneel before the king. He hissed at the guards and mumbled unpleasantries under his breath. The guard slapped his face in anger.

“STOP!” The king shouted

The guard froze in fear “I apologise your majesty, he challenged our authority all the way here”

“Because you’re an asshole”

The guard went to hit Stiles again

“STOP” the king shouted again. “It’s innocent until proven guilty and if you can’t handle name calling, maybe you’re in the wrong job Ennis”

“I’m sorry your majesty”

“Present the case”

Deaton, one of the kings advisers stepped forward “Stiles Stilinski, no real name, 20 years old, charged with attacking a guard outside the …”

Stiles scoffed loudly

“Silence!” Kali shouted at the prisoner, resisting physically in fear of the same treatment as Ennis

 

“…outside the ‘Boyd Bakery’.11:32pm, 12th January. No witnesses”

“Or the witnesses were scared” Stiles spits

“Mr Stilinski, you will get your chance to speak” King Derek said

It shocked Stiles to receive such a soft tone from the king.

“But first, the accuser. Tell us your story”

The accuser, Deucalion stepped forward, a large slash very visible on his face.

“I was patrolling in the city and came down the lane. This boy …” He spits “…came at me with a glass bottle, it was a completely unprovoked attack my king”

Stiles scoffs again

“Mr Stilinski, state your case”

Stiles stood “I was helping my friend to clean the bakery, I left and started walking home, then someone grabbed me” His voice hitched “they pulled me into the alley, shoved me up against the wall and pulled down my trousers” Stiles fought tears, he didn’t want to give Deucalion the satisfaction

 

“LIES!” Deucalion growled

 

“You’ve had your chance to talk …”

“But he’s trying to ruin my reputation!”

“Silence, or I shall have you arrested” The king ordered, he held his hand up to Stiles, for Stiles to continue

“There was a dustbin, full of empty glass bottles. I picked one up and …” Stiles took a breath “He fell to the floor and I ran. Then nothing until I was arrested”

“It’s all bullshit”

Stiles charged at Deucalion “Really? Is Kira lying when she was assaulted by a guard, or Danny orErica!”

Surrounding guards wrestled Stiles to the ground

 

“LET HIM GO!” The king ordered “Unlock his cuffs and Leave us!”

 

“But my king …”

“NOW!”

Everyone obeyed, some more reluctant than others

“How many?”

Stiles was confused for a moment before realising “6, that I know of, I make it my job to know as many possible”

Derek seethed “Name them, the guards I mean, I’ll have them investigated immediately”

Stiles eagerly obeyed

The king hesitantly approached Stiles “I’ll do everything in my power to help you and the others. This behaviour is unacceptable and there is no place for it in my kingdom. But I will need your help”

 

“Of course, anything” For the first time since the attack, Stiles could finally breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Lunch


End file.
